


in their mysterious ways

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: my hollow heart has bled me dry [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, M/M, Snippets, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Sometimes, Gabe thinks he might be getting too old for this.





	

“Where the fuck did _that clown_ come from?!”

“Kid, I got no fucking clue.”

The two of them are pinned down and Gabe’s already regretting not sending Jesse up as cover. Kid’s a right good shot – with or without a proper rifle – and it’s saved his and Jack’s asses more than once. Promising career ahead of him and Gabe couldn’t be prouder.

Right now, though, he’s focusing on trying not to freak the kid out by getting his head blown off.

He’d recover, he always does, but he knows from experience that seeing the brain matter of someone you love splattered all over is traumatizing.

_Can still feel Jack’s blood on his hands, the gaping hole where his head once was whole._

He gives himself a sharp shake. Now’s not the time.

Three quick shots.

“That’ll be Morrison,” Jesse says. For once, the kid’s not wearing that silly hat of his, and he pokes his head around the wall. It’s followed by two quick shots, which echo loudly. “And that’s one more down. Now all that’s left is the damn clown.”

“That’s _King_ Clown to you!”

“He’s really taking this personal, ain’t he?”

“Kid, they all do.” Gabe checks his guns, “You just gotta wait and get them to start monologuing. Gets them every time.”

“I do _not_ monologue!”

Jesse reloads Peacekeeper, tutting, “Sure he don’t. What’d he do when he had you hanging above that pit of boiling oil?”

Gabe winces at the memory. The pain had _not_ been worth the information. He just _might_ be getting too old for this.

“You rats! I’ll make you pay!” There’s a pause, shots, a grunt of pain that has Gabe starting.

_Damn it Jack!_

“Starting with this little blond rat!”

Gabe risks it. He pops his head around the corner of the crumbled wall that they’ve been using for cover.

Looking like a demented painted clown, the creature is at least ten feet tall. Dangling from one of its massive, three-clawed hands is Jack. He’s swinging back and forther, scowling hard enough to kill and it makes Gabe feel a little tingle of warmth to see. Jack’s a fighter and will go down swinging.

He’s right about that.

Using his momentum, Jack lands a good kick square in the creature’s face.

It howls in pain, half-throws, half-drops Jack, who rolls to absorb the impact and bolts for cover. He’s unarmed, but he’s given them the opening that they need.

Gabe darts forward, putting on an extra burst of inhuman speed, bringing his shotgun up as the creature drops its hand. He grins at the sight of black, ichorous blood dripping from its now shattered nose, but doesn’t let it distract him.

“You–”

“Bye,” Gabe says, pulling the trigger.

He’s at point blank range.

He hears the blast of Peacekeeper, two extra shots straight through the creature’s exposed and pulsing heart.

It stumbles back, black blood spewing to the ground from the shots, before it starts to wither. The bones curl in on themselves, cracking and splitting, before they too begin to crumble. Soon, there’s little left but a great black stain on the floor, the wall, and a pile of dirty ashes.

Their job here’s done.

Gabe strides over to Jack, kneels down, and cups the back of his head, “You alright?”

Wiping his mouth, Jack grins, “Been better, but I’ll live.”

“You’d better.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** “Where the fuck did that clown come from?”  
>  **Words:** 565 words
> 
> Written for an anonymous prompter over on my [tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com) who requested it from an ask meme. You can leave me some one word prompts with a ship in my inbox over there if you like and I'll get around to them eventually. For now, though, my focus is gonna be on the Valentine's event for Reaper76 so you can expect some more fic for that. :)


End file.
